Who I Really Am
by superxshlicha
Summary: Jamie Lassof is confused when she's asked to go to Hogwarts, especially when people are calling her Jamie Potter. Knowing nothing about who her parents are, she sets off for this new adventure woot. chapter 6 is up everyone read please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I decided to write this idea. Its my first fan fiction, and I love constructive criticism. I'm real sorry if its short...not sure the length of these things to the site...

Disclaimer. I own nothing.

Jamie Lassof sat Indian style on her bed, holding the envelope that was in her hands. It was addressed to Jamie Potter, yet the letter had flown through the window only to be dropped on her bed. There was a funny looking seal on it. There was an H in the center surrounded by a lion, and eagle, a badger and a snake. Thinking it was a mistake, she threw the letter out, thinking nothing of it. She leaned her head back on her pillow, thinking of the days events. In honor of her eleventh birthday, her parents had taken her out to Cracker Barrel, her favorite restaurant. She eventually drifted of into slumber.

Jamie woke up to the sounds of owls hooting. That was very peculiar. There has never been an owl in her town, let alone at eleven o'clock a.m. on a beautiful Tuesday in late July. Another letter flew into the window onto her bed. "Jamie Potter" it was addressed. "_Who is this Jamie Potter?"_ she thought. "_and why would the letter be sent here twice?" _However, she then saw another letter attached to it, a letter addressed to Jamie Lassof. She quickly opened it, hoping it would lead to the reason that the letters were addressed to this "Jamie Potter".

The letter read:

Dear Jamie,

Hi. Please open the attached letter, it is very important. See you on the first of September. By the way, Lenny will stop by to help you get ready for the upcoming year on July 31. Use this owl to send your acceptance letter back.

Lots of Love, Abby Carter

Jamie scanned over the letter she had just read. "_Whoever this was must know whets in the letter_" she thought. She opened the other letter, identical to the one received yesterday. It was a very odd letter indeed.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonnagall

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagall

_Headmistress_

Jamie had no idea what the letter meant. "_Witch? Wizard? I'm a girl from a small remote suburb outside of Philadelphia. I was adopted from the orphanage when I was very young, my parents died in the war. I'm starting middle this fall, making new friends, keeping the ones I had, there's no way I'm a witch, or a wizard!_" But alas, she almost had no choice. Showing her parents, they were ecstatic. She knew she couldn't let them down. Picking up a pen and paper, she wrote:

Dear Headmistress,

I'll be there September 1st

From, Jamie Lassof

A.k.a. Jamie Potter

She gave it to the owl that was perched on her window sill, who then flew off into the horizon. She began to look over her supply list. "_Where on earth am I going to get a wand? Or any of these books? I guarantee there is no one in the entire Philadelphia area who has The Standard Books of Spells? Seriously. Well, only three more days till this "Lenny" comes." _

The next three days went slower than ever. Her parents were so excited for her, yet Jamie was having doubts on whether this was some sick joke or if it wasn't, how was she find everything. _"Where is this Hogwarts place anyway?" _Finally, on July 31, a young man that looked in early thirties rang the doorbell. Jamie got up and answered it. Looking up, she saw a man that looked like the man version of her, flaming red hair and freckles.

"Hi, are you Lenny?" she asked.

"Nope. McGonnagall decided that I should come because I know more about you than he does. And I'm also an adult, quite older th-woah, oh my gosh, you look so much like your mother. If only she could see you now." His eyes began to tear. Wiping them away, "Sorry", he said. "I'm still having a hard time believing they're gone."

"Wait, so if you are not Lenny, who are you? And who was my mother?"

"So sorry, I guess I should've done that part first. I'm Ron Weasley, your mother, well, I'll get to that later. So are you ready to go?"

Jamie hesitated, but finally said yes.

"So...uh...how far is Ocko's Travel Center?" Ron asked.

"Is that the one in Beardmore?"

"Yeah, most likely"

"It's about a five minute walk from here"

"Show me the way" and they were off.

It was awkward at first, neither Ron nor Jamie making a move to talk, except the occasional "do we turn here?" from Ron. Turning the next corner, a thought popped into Ron's head.

"So, uhh," he began, "What do you know about your parents?"

"Well, I don't know much, but I do know that they died in the war about a year or so after I was born."

"Do you know what war?"

"No, but probably the War in Iraq"

"Oh boy" Ron shook his head. "Have you ever heard of a wizard or witch?"

"It was in the letter that Hogwarts place sent me, right?"

"So your adoptive parents said nothing to you about your parents?"

"No," she said, starting to get defensive, "They told me that my parents fought hard in the war, only to be killed"

"Ugh!" Ron was getting mad. "So you have no idea who Voldemort was, no idea who Harry Potter is, or Ginny Weasley?"

"Am i supposed to?" Looking at Ron, she could tell something wasn't right.

"Thank g.d we're here, I have to have a word with the agency"

Ocko's Travel Center was a rather small building,which looked like nobody's been in it in years.

"Some things never change do they" Ron let out a small laugh.

"What do you mean?" Jamie was puzzled.

"Come on, I'll show you." They walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! Chapter number 2 is up and here!

anyway, thanks to the reviewers! It makes me feel really good.

maliaphire-thanks for the review and encouragement. It felt good.

KaitsSlytherin-Ron works for the ministry. Not sure what he does yet...

Theforeverpokefan-Jamie is Harry and Ginny's Daughter.

Disclaimer-yet again, i own nothing.

Jamie walked in, expecting a run down dump of a place, with moldy brochures everywhere. Instead, she walked in to a large room, young children all around her. Looking at the walls, she saw that they were white, with large colored polka-dots. On the wall she was facing, it read, "Ocko's Wizardry Child Agency". She saw Ron walk up to the front desk, and followed.

At the front desk, they were greeted with "Hi. Welcome to Ocko's Wizardry Child Agency, how can I help you today!"

"We need to speak to the head of Child Placement" said Ron.

"Over there to the right, it'll be the third door on your left."

"Thanks" he muttered as they quickly walked to where she pointed them.

They walked into the door. A man who was very short, as well as stout was sitting at his desk.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'd like to let you know that the Lassof family no longer have custody over Jamie Potter" said Ron.

"Huh?" The short man seemed puzzled. "She was fully adopted last year by the parents."

"No," Ron began, "She couldn't have been fully adopted because seven years ago, you told me that she was to stay in custody of the Lassofs' until she went to Hogwarts."

"Oh, well that could be a problem, but a fixable one. Just hit them with a memory charm and that should clear things up. Should work pretty good, just be thankful they aren't squibs. That would cause large problems."

"Wait. You're telling me that Jamie was placed with muggles?"

Jamie sat there having no idea what anybody was talking about. "_Whats a squib? Am I a squib? Am I a muggle? What are these things? Memory charms?_"

"Yes," By the looks of the short man's face, Jamie knew that he was scared.

"Oy. That explains it all. Listen, Baldy, it is YOUR job to put a memory charm on the Lassofs. From now on, Jamie will be in Weasley care. If anything goes awry, you can bet that you'll be fired for the web you've weaved. Oh, and as a reminder, next time a wizard comes from England asking that their child be placed in a squib family, make sure it happens buddy. Or else." Ron's face was red and full of anger. "_What the hell was this guy thinking! Putting a Potter in a muggle home! Good grief!_"

"Everything will be taken care of sir."

"I'll make sure of it." They walked out of the office, and out of the "Travel Center".

"Whats a muggle" asked Jamie as they were walking down the street. "And where are we going?"

"A muggle is a non-magical person. A squib is a non-magical person with magical parents. And lastly, the magical folk are called witches and wizards. I, myself am a wizard, and you are a witch. To answer your question on where we are going, we are going to a squib foster family's home."

"Why?"

"Well, to get to Diagon Alley, which is where you need to buy your books and stuff, we have to floo there, and to floo, we need a connected fireplace. The floo network is a way to travel around the wizarding world."

They finally got to the house, a small little green house with purple shutters. Ron rang the doorbell. The door open. Stood there was a little old plump lady.

"Ah, June, how nice to see you again. Is that Abby there? Oh, my how she's grown."

"Yes, Ron, shes so excited for her seventh year. She's been named Head Girl of Gryffindor. I'm enjoying it as much as she is. Oh and this...is this...Potter?" Ron nodded. "Oh my lord, you look just like your mother. Not an ounce of Harry in her, no?"

"Naah, i'm afraid not. I wish she looked like neither of them, it's so hard to look at her."

"Aw I know, I know, come here." They embraced.

Jamies thoughts were running out of control. "_Who are we visiting? Who's my mother, and why does Ron always cry when he talks about her? Who's Harry? Why am I here?_"

"Oh, is little Potter going off to Hogwarts?" inquired June.

"Yep, and thats why I'm here. Can we use your fireplace?" asked Ron.

"Surely! Go right ahead...oh wait. Abby, come here."

A girl appeared in the doorway. About seventeen, the tall girl hadblond hair and looked full of energy.

"Abby, this is Jamie Potter, she's going to be starting Hogwarts this year, and will most likely end up in your house." said June.

"Hi, Abby Carter, I wrote you a letter the other day." offering her hand.

"Jamie Potter, and thank you" said Jamie as she shook her hand.

"No problem. I figured you would have the same reaction that I had, and Mcgonagall owled me, told me to send a letter with it, and I did. When I first got my letter, it was addressed to Abby Longbottom. At first I had no idea who they were talking about, and threw it out. The next day, the letter was addressed to my mom, who then gave it to me. Apparently, my real parents died in the war a while ago."

"Oh."

"Sorry Jamie, but we got to go, sorry Abby, you guys will see each other in a month." said Ron.

They walked into the house to the fireplace.

"Now Jamie, i want you to throw this stuff into the fireplace and scream Diagon Alley. Got that?"

"Yep. Bye everybody!" She threw in the powdery substance, screamed Diagon Alley, and was off. Ron followed in suit. They ended up in a very tiny room surrounded by gray bricks.

"This is Diagon Alley?" asked Jamie.

"Nope, this is." Ron tapped his wand is several places on the wall and the wall opened to reveal shops and colors and everything imaginable. (Well at least to Jamie)

"Woah" was all that came out of her mouth.

Hey guys sorry to stop there, the next chapter will be muchbetterI promise,but I gotta pack for Mexico, which means i won't be writing till the first. Have a nice holiday everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Happy new year. Sorry for not updating...vacation. Anyway, here it goes.

But, before I do. Thanks to maliaphire and Merely a Dark Lord for reviewing! It made me feel really good.

Also, I enabled anonymous reviews, so if you don't have an account, you can review anyway. Or, as the site warns, you can spam!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually, the colors were due to a spell. To Ron, it was dark and gray, not to mention depressing. There were tombstones all over, occasionally with a little group of people surrounding it, all crying their eyes out. Ron knew what Jamie saw, for he saw that once too, back when he was in school. That time though, the colors were real. During the war, many of the shop owners were killed. A spell was put over the place in hopes to not scare the younger children visiting. After they became of age, the real Diagon Alley would appear. Ron had most of Harry's old schoolbooks, only showing Jamie around so she would know how to get around. Ron took Jamie back to his house. There they were greeted by Ron's wife Hermione and their four children, the oldest, Jay, was Jamie's age. The other children, Ali, Cody, and Isaac, were 10, 6, and 2 respectively. Although Ron knew all about the wizarding world, Jamie's parents, including their death, he refused to tell her, saying that she had to learn it on her own. The month passed very quickly, as soon they were waiting in line to be sorted.

The first name was called.

"Bailey, Rachel" A nervous girl walked up to the hat an sat under it.

"Hufflepuff" the hat screamed. A sigh of relief was released as she joined her new table.

Jamie felt much better. She watched as her classmates went up and were sorted. Finally, her name was called.

"Potter, Jamie" Jamie walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. She was nervous. She had had the hat on for a good twenty seconds and the hat had said nothing. Heck, in some cases the hat didn't even need to touch the kids head! The hat began to speak.

"Uh, Professor Mcgonnagall, care to help me?" The hat sounded shaky, almost if he had no idea what he was doing. Mcgonnagall, who was puzzled, got up from her seat.

"Oh , what is it?" Everyone could tell that she was less than pleased.

"Shut the girls ears" At once, Jamie couldn't hear anything. She decided to count sheep. What else could she do? One...two...forty...sixty...Ok. So about seventy-seven sheep later, she heard 'Gryffendor' shouted as she jumped off the stool onto her table. "_Its about time"_ she thought.

She heard the last of the students be sorted, ending with Jay's sorting into Gryffendor (my, my, what a surprise!) The feast went by without a hitch, as their first class was underway.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Malfoy" read Jamie.

"Hey, his son stays with us every school year" said Jay. They walked into the classroom and sat with their fellow first years. The other side was filled with Slytherin first years, snickering as each Gryffendor walked past.

Professor Malfoy walked into the room and slammed down his hand.

"Silence" he demanded. The room went silent. "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts." he began. "Here you will learn to defend yourself against dark magic" He heard laughing from the Slytherin side. He looked up and saw a boy that looked very much like his formal friend, Crabbe. "What do you find so funny about this Mr. Crabbe"

"Well, its just that I could've told you that much" Crabbe was strangely confident.

"Well, Mr. Crabbe, that it happens that some students might no nothing of the sort. That's just the remark that your father would've made."

"My father's dead, Professor."

"Ah, yes, I recall, as most people would say, 'Oh I'm so sorry' I however will not, considering I was the one who killed him." The class was shocked. Crabbe stood up.

"You killed my father!" Crabbe was in rage.

"Yes, I did Mr. Crabbe, but do you know why? Do you know who your father killed?"

"My father wasn't a murderer!"

"Oh yes he was, Mr. Crabbe. He tortured my wife, and then killed her. All in front of me. I then killed him" Crabbe sat down in shock.

Jay spoke up. "But wouldn't he, after killing someone, be put in jail?"

"Ah, yes Mr. Weasley, wouldn't that make sense? Ah, never mind, your father is Ronald Weasley...which would make you Granger's child"

"So...?" Jay was confused.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you are destined to be one of the smartest wizards or one of the most stupidest wizards to walk through this school, depending on which parent you are more alike. From the looks of it, you look like a Weasley, your father's a Weasley, so do the math...And...wait, there's only supposed to be one Weasley in here, why did i get cursed with two." He paused. "Oh. Potter. I forgot. Did you know that since the sorting hat became the sorter that never has he needed help from a professor. I would offer a congratulations, but you embarrassed the hat so much, I don't see how I could. Now, I see you haven't inherited any of your father's looks, that's a plus especially for me because had you inherited his hair, you would be sitting in the back row right now because your tangly mess of thick black hair would've been too large for anybody to see over it." That remark got quite a few laughs from the crwod. "Wait a minute. You look like a Weasley, you must be friendly with this Weasley over here..." Malfoy pointed to Jay. "So that means that your mother was..." His tone softened, almost to a point of crying. "Ginny Weasley. Excuse me class, I just remembered that I was due for a meeting with the Headmistress. Don't touch anything, for I will know." He muttered a spell, and left the room. The room flashed orange, then went back to its normal color.

"What was that about?" asked Jay.

"I have no clue" said Jamie. "I mean, if I knew, I'd tell you. I wonder why everyone tears up when my mother is mentioned."

"Beats me. My dad won't tell me anything. Mom's always busy with Issac."

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was running through the school. He knew his destination. He saw it now. He reached a door, opened it, and climbed the stairs. When he reached the next door, he muttered the password, and walked in. Minerva Mcgonnagall sat at her desk, writing a paper of some sort. She looked up to see a panting Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Why, Draco, don't you have a class to teach?" she asked. Draco moved to the desk and had a seat in the chair.

"I do Minerva, but I can't teach it. Jamie Potter is in the class. I can't look at her. Too many memories arise."

"Well, I seem a bit shocked that a man cannot look at his own daughter."

"What? It's Potter's child."

"No Draco, Jamie Potter is your daughter."

"But...how? She was pregnant when we slept together." Draco was dumbstruck.

"Wrong. Everyone thought she was pregnant when you two slept together. Truth is, she had a miscarriage with Harry's child, but was able to cover it up with your child. Owl Hermione Granger, she'll explain the whole thing."

"Wait, so you're saying that when Harry died, Ginny put so much stress on herself that she lost the baby. Then the night of the funeral, she wanted to still be pregnant, so she slept with me?"

"Basically, but it goes much farther into detail."

"Wait, then how is she in Gryffendor? I mean, you know as well as I do that anyone with Malfoy blood ends up in Slytherin."

"That I do Draco, but the Sorting Hat and I decided it would be best to put her in Gryffendor. She is a Weasley, after all. Also, at the time, I didn't fully believe that you were the father."

"So when did you find out?"

"After the feast, I proceeded to owl Hermione Granger, considering that she was Ginny's best friend. She told me the whole story."

"Oh. But why would'nt Ginny tell me? We were married for four years?"

"Ron."

"Oh."

"Well Draco, feel free to chat with me later, but I believe you have a class to teach."

"Thanks, I'll owl Hermione after the class is over." With that he walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy belated new year everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Checking in with chapter quatros! First off, thanks to the reviewers!

Poppycan-I'm sorry I did a sucky job between two and three. I had no idea what to write so I didn't go into detail when she was at the Weasleys. She was at the Weasleys from the time Ron picked her up to the time she was on the train. Jay is Ron and Hermione's son. I might write a in between chapter later if it becomes a problem.

maliaphire- Ginny didn't tell anybody that Jamie was Draco's child, except for Hermione. Everyone just assumed that it was Harry's child, since she never told them (excluding Hermione) that she lost the baby and got pregnant with Draco. Hope that clears it up a bit.

Thanks to you two so much, it just make me feel really good, better than good even.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reads this.

Draco walked down the stairs and into the hallway. He started walking. He indeed had remembered Ginny's behavior the night of the funeral, heck, the day of the funeral. It was all coming back to him.

_He had been put on Ginny watch after Harry died. They all thought it was best, considering the possibility that she may try to kill herself. 24/7 constant watch was all that was required, and being that he was single and jobless since the war, he volunteered. He had become friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione their seventh year. After he couldn't murder Dumbledore, the Dark Lord refused to grant him the Dark mark and threatened to kill him. At that point he confronted to his mother that he did not want to be a death eater. At Hogwarts, he was ridiculed by his fellow Slytherins, especially when he befriended the trio. At first they were reluctant to be his friend, but after he helped Harry kill Voldemort he became part of the trio, which was now a 'quad'. Together, they found the horcruxes and destroyed them one by one. He had been devastated when Harry died. Harry shouldn't have died at yet, it wasn't his time, he was expecting his first child in eight months. Oh, how they were excited. The day of the funeral she was a wreck, she even tried to jump in the coffin. He was the only one stopping her. He did. She was crying uncontrollably, sobbing, trying to get him off her so she could jump in with her deceased husband. He let her go after they had buried him. She ran to the grave and hugged it, punched it, trying to get Harry to come back. He leaned down in attempt to control and comfort her. Eventually , she hugged him so tight he thought he would die of chocking, but didn't want to joke about death at that moment. She calmed down, requesting that he take her home. They bid their good-byes and they went back to Ginny's house. When they arrived, Ginny went up to retire for the night. Draco, worried that she might try to do something to harm herself, went up about a minute later claiming that he was tired as well. Knocking on her door, he heard nothing but faint crying. He walked in to find Ginny sitting on the edge of her bed, tears streamed down her face. He walked to the bed and sat next to her, putting his arm around her for comfort. Suddenly, he felt lips on his lips. Looking up he saw Ginny kissing him. He broke it off. _

"_Ginny, what are you doing?"_

"_Draco, shut up and just do it, or..." She pulled out her wand, "I'll hex you to do it, and more"_

_He did it. Personally, he thought he was hexed the entire time, but that's another matter. _

"Why Draco, caught in a flashback?" _Great, caught by Minerva. G.d, have I been standing here all that time? He thought._

"Normally its not right to assume, but you do look quite funny just standing there like that."

Embarrassed, he turned around. "Sorry"

"Teach your class"

As he was told, Draco started off towards his classroom. Passing the Great Hall, he noticed a plaque with pictures on it. He stopped and looked at it. It was very large, so he took a step back to read the entire thing.

**Wizards Who Lost Their Lives To The Dark Side**

_the following men and women fought hard but were killed by death eaters or the dark lord himself_

Under that was a long list of names and pictures. Draco knew everyone of them. Each was another soul that should be here today. Scrolling down the list, he began to read.

_**Gryffendor**_

**Weasley**

**Arthur Molly**

**Longbottom Neville**

**Thomas Dean**

**Potter Harry Ginny**

At that point, it was too painful for him to go on. He figured he had better get back before Minerva caught him again. He walked into the classroom. _Good_, he thought. _None of them were stupid enough to touch anything._

When he reached his desk he banged his fist down, and requested for silence.

"As I was saying," he said, "In this class you will learn how to defend yourself against dark magic. Those who are smarties in this crowd might be thinking, 'all the death eaters are dead, so whats the fear?' Well the fear, my dear little first years, is that dark magic is all around us. And this class is DEFENCE against this dark magic. Not just 'learn this dark magic and use it'. I am the teacher of this class. And why was I chosen? I am the son of one of the most famous death eaters, Lucious Malfoy. I was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore, but I could not. His killer, my former Professor, lays dead in a hole somewhere in the forest. I was supposed to take the dark mark and become a death eater. I did not. Your first assignment is to research a death eater and write a one page essay on his life. I want you to learn both sides of this story. You may go."

The students left the classroom, one by one. As much as he wanted to pull aside Jamie, he didn't. He sat down at his desk and began to write.

Dear Hermione, I had an interesting conversation with Minerva today, and she said that you could inform me on what I've missed. Can you please tell me about Ginny's decision to not tell me that Jamie is my daughter. Thanks, Draco

Jamie walked out of the classroom with Jay.

"Why do you think he was like that?" she asked him.

"No clue, something about my aunt Ginny though. My dad tears up whenever her name is mentioned. I guess Professor Malfoy does the same."

"I wonder why though, its not like they were married or anything were they?"

"Again, wrong person to ask, my dad tells me nothing. Says its ministry business. These days everything is ministry business. Invisible ink, wands...last week it was showering." They both cracked up at this point.

"But seriously," Jamie started, "I don't even know who my parents are...were...all I know is that my mom's Ginny Weasley, and that she was your aunt, which makes me your..."

"Cousin." said Jay.

"So basically I have a mom. That's a start."

"Do you know if Harry Potter is related to you?"

"I do have the same last name as him, don't I?"

"Harry Potter is in just about every book written for the past twenty years, and you do have the same last name as him, so there's a potential match...or you could just ask, research isn't my thing. Apparently I inherited that from my dad." Jamie laughed.

"Didn't Professor Malfoy say something about you being the stupidest wizard in our year or something like that?"

"Shut up Jamie" he hit her playfully.

Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour! Hey, it's me again. Sorry I haven't gotten a chapter out for a few days. Anyway, thanks a ton to the reviewers!

maliaphire-thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you understand.

Merely a Dark Lord-thanks for the advice, I took it. I'm really glad you are happy with the plot. Thanks so much for the review.

And yet again, thanks for everyone who reads it. I enabled anonymous reviews, for those who want to be anonymous.

----------------------------------------------------------

"No! I didn't do anything! Don't hurt me please, I'm not old enough! Please! Don't kill her, no! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

I sighed. Gosh, we've been here two nights and that girl keeps me up. Can she not dream, or at least nightmare silently? Her name was Nika Thomas. Pretty quiet. Burdened with these horrible nightmares. I kind of feel bad, but in a way, I love my sleep.

"Jesus, shut up Nika"

I turn around. Jackie Schiff was the one who said that. A muggle up until last month, she had quite the attitude. Snobbish, mean, and...i don't know how to explain it. I started to remember the first night we were here, last night.

"_Does this place have a computer, I desperately need to check my email. I'm still not over the fact that there's absolutely no service here. What gives?" _

"_Jackie, this is a wizarding school. Why would there be a computer?" I said._

_Nika piped in "What's a computer. Or email. Is that like owl mail? What do you mean there's no service here? Someone is always cleaning up something..."_

"_Nika, she's talking about muggle electronics. Just ignore her." I informed her. _

"_Ugh, I just cannot believe it! Daddy will have to fix this." Jackie's face was turning an interesting shade of pinkish red. _

I laughed. What an idiot. Nika was still screaming. I got up out of bed and walked over to her bed.

"Nika, Nika, get up!"

"No please, no!" well, I guess she didn't wake up. I shook her again.

"Nika wake up already!" Finally, it's about time. She was stirring, eventually opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Whose there?" Her voice seemed panicked.

"Jamie."

"Oh, good. Thought you were a Death Eater for a moment."

"What? A Death Eater?"

"Yeah, killed both my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"Thanks. That means a lot. No one here knows that my parents are dead, except for the teachers of course."

"Did your parents go here?"

"Yeah. Dean Thomas and Cho Chang. I saw them die, and never got over it. Jackie isn't helping either."

"Yeah. Just ignore her."

'Yeah, you know, I've never told anybody that I saw my parents die before. It's been about six years"

"Wow. And you barely know me too."

"I don't know, something about you just makes me feel...better."

"Thanks."

"Is it late?" I glanced at my watch. It read 3:30.

"Actually, its really early, about 3:30"

"I think I better get to bed, night Jamie."

"G'night"

I walked back over to my bed and plopped down. Well at least I knew why she was screaming. Then again, she's screamed more than she's talked. I closed my eyes, and set off for slumber.

"JAMIE! JAMIE! HELP!" Geez! I just woke up who was that.

"JaaaaaaaaaaMIE!" the voice screeched. Oh. Jackie.

"What do you want Jackie" I looked at my watch. 7:04. What could anyone want at this hour.

"Would you mind telling me who I should do my Death Eater project on? I don't feel like going to the library."

"Jackie, why would remember Death Eaters at seven in the morning?"

"Jamie, please! This is an emergency!"

"Draco Malfoy" I knew he wasn't a Death Eater, and I was so excited to see what he did when she handed in a paper on how he, professor at Hogwarts, was a Death Eater. Jay and I were awaiting an owl from his mom on who to do. Since I was already up, I decided to take out my cd player and listen to it. My sanity resided in this thing, without it, I'd be toast. I pressed play, expecting my favorite band, The Click Five, pop on. I heard nothing. Drat. The batteries ran out. Searching through my stuff for batteries, I swear one day I'll learn to get it to play constantly. That'll be the day. Found the batteries and put them in. Ahh...sweet music. After about five songs, the rest of the room woke up, well, except for Jackie who was busy reading her book for Draco Malfoy. Haha, I was so excited. Wait till I tell Nika bout this one. I saw Nika sit up. I turned off my cd player, stashed it in my drawer, and went and sat myself on her bed. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"What?" Nika asked.

"Hey Jackie, how's the Death Eater project on Draco Malfoy coming along?"

"Great Jamie! Did you know his father was a Death Eater as well?"

"Yeah." I look over to see Nika trying to hold back her laughter.

"You can't be serious. She believed you?" she whispered.

"Yupp." I was smiling. I was a genius. After Nika and I were done, we went down to breakfast. Today was my first real breakfast, yesterday I overslept and got there extremely late. We walked down the stairs down into the Great Hall. I found Jay and sat across from him. Nika sat next to me.

"Hey Jay, have you met Nika?"

"I think so, hi."

"Hi" she said.

All of a sudden, a thousand owls entered the Great Hall. They flew around carrying what seemed like letters on their feet. One flew past us and dropped a letter on Jay.

"Woah, what's with the owls?" I asked.

"They carry our mail" said Nika.

"Hey Jay, what's in the letter?"

"Well, Jamie, my mom suggested we should do our projects on Severus Snape and Barty Crouch. She also gave us loads of information."

"Nice." I was happy. Less work for me. Jay was still looking through the different papers...smiling more the further he went.

"Can you say automatic A?" Jay said.

"Automatic A." Nika and I replied at the same time.

"My dad sent us up papers. In our handwriting. How awesome is that?"

"Awesome. Oh, and he sent us an extra on some guy nicknamed Wormtail. Hey, Nika, you want it?"

"Sure. Beats whoever I was going to do anyway. I didn't even start looking yet."

"Do we have Potions today Jay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think."

"Who teaches that?" Nika asked.

"Beats me." Jay said. "I'm done, are you done?"

"Yep." I said.

Jay, Nika, and I left the Great Hall and headed down to the dungeon for Potions. We got lost. Lesson learned: NEVER ask a seventh year Slytherin for directions to the dungeon. They will most likely send you to the Astronomy tower. We walked in about ten minutes late. The professor was in the middle of talking when we walked in.

"You're late you three. Who are you, and why are you late."

Jay spoke up.

"Well, I'm Jay Weasley, this is Jamie Potter and Nika Thomas. And..um...we're late because we asked some Slytherins where to go and they pointed us to the Astronomy tower."

"Are you stupid enough to climb all the way up to the Astronomy tower when your class is in the dungeon?"

"uh...yes?" Jay said.

The professor laughed. "Ah, sounds like something me and my brother would do. Professor Creevy, sit on down."

A sigh of relief came out of all three of us as we sat down.

"As I was saying," Professor Creevy began, "I am Professor Creevy. I went to Hogwarts along with my brother, who you might know as the photographer for the Daily Prophet. Since its your second full day here, I'm not in the mood to pile up the homework. Your in-class assignment is to write what you think you will gain out of this class. Make it good, or I'll pile on the homework next class. The assignment is due at the end of class.

-------------------------------------

Happy January 8th everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! I'm here with chapter six. I think it's better than chapter five. As usual, I love thanking the reviewers, I can't do it enough.

maliaphire-thanks for the review, I really appreciate it.

scooby-doomeatsharrypotter-glad you think it's cool

Merely a Dark Lord-thanks for the advice. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

* * *

Yet again, Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk, waiting. Waiting for a friend to show. Waiting for Hermione Granger. There was sixty four minutes till he yet again, for the second time this week, teach first year Slytherin and Gryffendor. He ran his hand through his hair. He hated being early. Something about waiting bothered him. Since it was the first week, there was nothing to grade, a bummer. He loves seeing some of the crap some of the students would write. A woman appeared out of the fireplace. 

"Ah, Hermione. Thanks for coming. Have a seat." She went and had a seat on his couch as he got up and followed her, having a seat beside her.

"Where should we start?" he asked.

"I guess we have to go all the way back to the day before the funeral."

"Continue."

"Well, when you guys came over the night before the funeral, Ginny asked to speak to alone, while you and Ron were playing a game of chess."

"Yea, he whooped me"

"Anyway, she came up and just broke down, like no other. She pulled both herself and I to the ground. She just sobbed there. I couldn't stop her. It was like this wave of tears that couldn't be broken."

"What did you do?"

"I just sat there with her, trying to comfort her. A couple minutes later I asked her what was wrong, even though I already thought I knew the answer. When she told me she lost the baby, I was completely taken aback. I myself even began to cry." She wiped a tear from her eyes and sniffled. "It was just so horrible for her at that moment. It was sad for me as well, but that was a big stage in her life. I was pregnant with Jay at the time, and she was so excited how the children would be so close. Then Harry died, and the first Azkaban breakout occurred...oh it was just a mess."

Draco had tears in his eyes. "But, how then, why then, would she sleep with me?"

"She really wanted the baby. She put a charm on her that morning to make sure she would get knocked up. Deep down, I think she just couldn't tell everyone that she lost the baby, so she covered it up with yours."

"Why didn't she tell me that Jamie was mine? We were married for four years!"

"I don't know Draco. The best reason I can think of was that she didn't want you to freak out or reveal anything to anyone, as it is she's probably rolling over in her grave because you know. I mean, if she knew that Ron knew that Jamie was yours, he would probably accuse you of cheating. You know how he is."

"Yeah," he glanced at the clock. "I have class soon, care to stay and watch? Maybe we could finish the conversation later."

"Sure."

"Oh, you might want to disguise yourself, your son and Jamie are in this one."

"Thanks." She went on to give herself pink pinstripe straight hair and gave herself a few inches on height. "This good?" she asked.

"Nice hair." he snickered.

"Shut up."

"You can have a seat in the back of the class."

They walked out of his office, he sitting at his desk, Hermione was at the back in a chair.

Jamie POV.

We, (Jay, Nika, and I), walked in to Professor Malfoy's class for the second time this week. I was excited to see what Jackie wrote on her paper. What an idiot. Nika and I are giggling the entire way.

"Will you cut it you two?" Jay says to us "She'll figure it out!"

We stopped. We knew we were going to have a laugh when she read a paper on our teacher being a death eater. We walk in and pass some funny looking lady with pink hair.

"I swear I know her from somewhere." Jay said.

We sat down in the last row, taking Jackie's favorite spots. She walked up to the front seat and sat down. When Professor Malfoy banged his hand on the desk, the class got quiet as he began to speak.

"Everyone take out your homework, I'd like to see it." I took out my homework and placed it in front of me. I'm so glad Jay's mom taught us that handwriting charm. That was a lifesaver. Well, not really, I guess I could've done it, but still. He started to walk around, not really saying much, the occasional mmm-hmm, or uh-huh. Passing our row, he said nothing to Nika, Jay, or I. When he circulated the room and returned to his desk, he began to speak.

"Who thinks that they have the best paper here?" he asked.

Jackie immediately stood up with her hand raised. "I have the best paper, professor."

"Well then, let's hear it."

I had my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. I can't imagine what I'll be like when she actually reads.

"I did my paper on Draco Malfoy." All of the class cracked up. It was hysterical.

"Silence!" Professor Malfoy demanded. "Hold your excitement till the end."

"Draco Malfoy was born somewhere around the winter solstice in 1979. He grew up in London with his parents Lucius and Narcissa, former death eaters. He had a wonderful childhood, living in a manor. His family was very high on the social status, his father working for the ministry. At age eleven, he received his Hogwarts letter. He was placed into the Slytherin house. He became friends with Crabbe and Goyle, as they were in Slytherin house as well. He was a very mean character from the start, making fun of Gryffendor students Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. A fine chess player, he was unbeaten in his years there. As Voldemort was on the rise, however, his father had began to change over to the dark side, as Draco did as well. His sixth year he was set out to kill former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. He almost did, but he chickened out. Severus Snape, his favorite professor, head of Slytherin House and death eater, killed him for Draco. After that, the dark lord was very displeased with him, and threatened to kill him if he didn't take on the next task. Draco, however, decided that he didn't want to take in the dark mark. His mom supported him, but his dad was furious. Draco attended his seventh year without returning home at all. That year, he befriended the same Gryffendors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, that he had taunted the years before. He became one of them, as they fought of Voldemort, finding the horcruxes and destroying them one by one. When they were done, five years later, life was doing well. He attended Harry and Ron's weddings, and even got himself a girlfriend, Cho Chang for a few months. A year later, everything went bad. His father, who was put into Azkaban, escaped from the place and helped everyone else escape as well. The death eaters killed Harry Potter. Set to comfort Harry's wife, Ginny Weasley during her pregnancy with her and Harry's child, he began going out with her and married her. They had one child, Luke, who is seven. Two months after Luke was born, the second breakout of Azkaban occurred. Ginny was killed during an attack. After that, Draco decided to work at one of the top wizarding schools in the world."

The class burst out in laughter. Turning around, we saw the funny pink haired lady doubled over. Professor Malfoy was cracking up, but was able to gain control of himself.

"Very interesting, Ms. Schiff, let me correct some things for you. First off, Luke is eight, not seven. Ginny Weasley was killed 11 months after Luke was born. Draco was not unbeaten at chess during his years here, he lost to Ron Weasley quite a few times."

"How do you know?" Very Jackie like, I thought.

"Well, Ms. Schiff, is this not one of the top wizarding schools?"

"Of course it is, my dad wouldn't accept anything less."

"Now it doesn't say that Draco had any siblings, did he?"

"No, he was an only child."

"And if his parents were dead, and my last name is Malfoy..."

"You're Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, and I am not a death eater. So that gives you what, a 0 for not doing the assignment?"

"I hate you Jamie Potter!" She turned around and looked at me.

"Wait, hold on Ms. Schiff, what does Ms. Potter have to do with this?"

"She told me you were a death eater!"

"Really, Ms. Potter?"

"Yep." I decided to pull a confident Jamie stage.

"And you did this knowing that I was not a death eater?"

"Yep." I grinned. I was so proud.

"Slick move, Potter, sounds like something I would've pulled to your dad back in the day."

"You're letting her get away with this?" Jackie was fuming.

"Of course. You were just too dumb to pay attention to anything!"

"How dare you call me dumb! My father will hear about this!"

I spoke up. "Oh, and does little Jackie need her dad to come in her and tell Professor Malfoy that he shouldn't call her dumb."

"Shut up Potter." she yelled.

"Settle down. Settle down." he said.

"Seeing as there is five minutes left of class, you're next assignment is to research a person who was killed by the dark side. The plaque outside the Great Hall might help. And for those who have no idea what a page lengths' is, its 25 lines. You have the rest of class to talk."

* * *

thoughts, questions? review. even anonomous! I'll answer it! 


End file.
